Marylinn Quartet
Living history *Everything in this section deals with her life before her death. : :Marylinn Quartet was birthed a fairly average elf, born into a world that did not cradle her kindly. Born a twin, she and her matching sibling were given up to an orphanage at a very young age, left to fend for themselves. Though neither of them ever found out why, this type of thing was not uncommon in those times, so it could have been simple poverty that caused their parents to abandon them. The elders of Silvermoon took care of the two as their own, and as they grew, so did their magical abilities. This may have to do with the fact that as a child, they prayed to any higher power that one day, she might be able to be strong and show her sister that they could survive on their own. It was Lady Liadrin of the Blood Knight order that first took notice of the pair, and she took the two in and trained them herself. Although they were quite powerful together, individually they seemed to lose their abilities, and as such, she trained them to complement one another. Marylinn was to be the sword, and her sister Celisse was trained to be the shield. This was their gift, and together with they made one of the most fearsome undead slaughtering machines on the battlefield. : : :As she grew older, she and her sister rose very quickly through the ranks of the order. Both having reached the rank of Champion, it was their duty to pass on their teachings to others, as well as to fufill the duties of which was their charge. It was at this time that the Sunwell had come under siege, and although they both survived, never had their fervor been as fearsome as it was during the rebuilding process. The pair were ordered to Light's Hope Chapel to assist the Argent Crusade, where they were to do as much damage to the Scourge army as they could, while simeltaneously defending the border of Eversong from the armies that wished to push forward. It was in this field of work that the two began to catch the eye of other Paladin orders, their unyielding sense of justice striking great awe into not only other Blood Knights, but Knights of the Silver Hand as well. The Silver Hand was even contemplating giving them proper surnames, which was an honor reserved previously only to the best of the Human and Dwarf Paladins. Marylinn of Searing Light, and Celisse the Aegis. However, they never got to see this honor... As the pair was helping a caravan deliver supplies to Tyr's Hand, they were ambushed by a group of elite undead known as Death Knights. Being the only trained knights on the expedition, the two fought valiantly, but eventually fell. Undeath *This section assumes you have basic knowledge of the Death Knight storyline. Marylinn could not even find peace in death, however. Just moments after her death, her soul found itself back at work, this time by a force most unnatural. Rebirthed as a servant of the Lich King, she was a mere instrument used to undo the very resistance she sought to create in life. The town in which she'd meant to feed she now fed upon, and once that village was claimed, her orders were to move onto bigger and bigger battles. Witnessing the pact between Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine, she was set free of Arthas' grasp, and with her newfound will, set out to live again. While most of the Ebon Knights seek vengeance against their former master, she has simply resigned to the fact that perhaps this second chance was for her to live life in ways she thought might be more meaningful. She hopes that through finding peace in this way, that she can set herself free from her undeath. Currently Having met not only her apprentice, but another girl who'd change her life, she now seeks to remedy this girl's conditioning. Her name is Sanigunara, but to most she is known as "42." Along with Marylinn's previous apprentice, Ratheras "Cascade" Farrence, the two have struggled to undo the brainwashing that 42 has gone through by a fel-lord of previous renown. Though not much is known about the situation by most, it is a struggle that is most certainly an uphill battle, and any help is appreciated, as long as they mean Sanigunara no harm. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters